Erk or Guy?
by dwotaku
Summary: Erk, Guy, and Priscilla are best friends. However the two males have other feelings for their female friend. Who will Priscilla pick in the end? R
1. Chapter 1

Dwotaku: WEll this is actually my second fan fiction the other one I've yet to post... well anyways...

Erk and Guy: Dwotaku doesn't own Fire emblem.

Dwotaku: Ok thats just getting anoying stop interrupting me!

Erk: Well you deserve it.

Dwotaku:... Well anyways this will be ch. 1.

Through their many battles the trio had become close they, were now the best of friends and no one could deny that when together they were unstopable. However that was soon going to change.  
"Hey Erk could you give me that mend staff?" A beautiful valkyrie with red hair asked. "Sure here you go Priscilla." The young purple haired sage responded. While this transaction was going on a large man with an axe rushed them about to strike down Priscilla when suddenly he himself was cut down by a young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail.  
"Pay attention you two!" The swordmaster responded. "Oops... thank you so much Guy." Guy turned to look at Priscilla as his face turned a slight red, "Of... course Priscilla." They both began to giggle when Erk suddenly broke in. "Alright enough we need to get going." He said with a disgruntled look. "Oh of course, Erk." The trio then set off again. They were ordered to take out a small group of bandits that were attacking a small village. "Man that Elliwood asks us to do such small tasks." Guy groaned. He looked around to see Priscilla glaring at him. "You should not say that Guy it's only right that we help them." Guy become slightly embaressed, Erk couldn't help but snicker at this. AS the three continued on Erk began to read while he walked, Guy examining his sword, and Priscilla hummed to herself Soon the three reached the village, it was ignited in flames there were dead corpses everywhere including those of small children. "Ho...how could people do this..." Priscilla said restraining her tears. Erk was clutching his fist he seemed angry, while guy gritted his teeth. It became silent when they heard a scream, the three rushed in that direction to find a group of bandits surrounding a small girl who was holding a stuffed bear.  
"Now now don't try to resist this will only hurt a little bit." One of the bandits said with a evil grin on his face.  
As the bandit was about to attack he was suddenly set a flame by Erk who showed anger in his eyes, the bandit fell to the ground and writhed in pain.  
One of the bandits turned and rushed to him but was shortly cut down violently by Guy. A final bandit that had moved away unoticed had thrown his axe at Priscilla.

Dwotaku:Alright sorry thats all you get for now... sorry I know it's short.

Erk and Guy:...

Dwotaku:...

Erk:If she's hurt I'll...

Guy: Kill you!

Dwotaku:Yipe! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dwotaku: Alright well I guess here is the second Chapter.

Erk:...

Dwotaku: Still mad about where I left of last time I see.

Guy: Quietly sneeking up on Dwotaku. 

Dwotaku: I know what your doing.

Guy:...

Dwotaku: Don't worry she's not hurt... badly.

Guy and Erk:...

Dwotaku: Just say it already.

Erk:... fine, Dwotaku doesn't own Fire emblem or the characters related... though he does control our actions.

At the last second Priscilla had noticed the bandit's axe she managed to dodge it, only at the last second, however in doing so she had fallen off her horse and had hit the ground with a loud thud, she didn't move and was breathing hard apparently she hit the ground harder than it appeared. Both guy and Erk turned, and ran towards her now unconscious body. "Priscilla, Priscilla are you alright?" Guy said yelling at the top of his lungs. Erk shoved him aside a mend staff in hand. "I've got this I hope..." He began his meak attempt to heal the fallen Valkeryie. Suddenly she began to regain consciousness, it seemed that tears began to fall down from the guy's faces. Before she could completely waken the two turned to the bandit that had thrown the axe, he was slowly inching away trying. He turned around and looked at the two. Fear struck him, his heart sunk as the two began to approach him. Erk pulling out a dark red tome, Guy drawing his killing edge. It was obvious that they were not going to show him mercy for the simple reason that he had hurt the one that they cared for. "Uh... I'm sorry please forgive me!" The bandit fell to his knees he was actually crying, almost wetting himself. However the two didn't stop their advance, their eyes filled with anger.

Priscilla had finally woken up completely, she looks in the direction that the two are walking she watches with horror at what they are about to do. Erk began to chant and a large blast of fire consumed the bandit, the bandit screamed in pain his flesh burning, guy charged him ending the noise that he made by cutting off his head with a clean swipe. Both of them continued to stare when they suddenly turned back to see Priscilla looking at them with fear. "...Why why did you do that! He asked you for mercy and you made him suffer!" The Erk and Guy were shocked at this statement, they had just killed they man who had caused her harm. Erk walked forward to try to calm her down but she merely backed away to her horse. "Stay away from me you two!" Erk couldn't speak he had no way of responding to her fear of them. "What are you talking about Priscilla why are you angry? All we did was our what we were supposed to do, and besides that he had hurt you how can you still feel bad about that?" Priscilla didn't want to respond but she did. "Because... because he begged for you to not hurt him, how can you be so cruel to do that to a person even after they beg you not to? It doesn't matter I don't want to talk to you to anymore!" She quickly got on her horse and rode back to camp leaving the two stunned not sure what had just happened, they didn't know what was going on in her mind.

Dwotaku: There you go ch. 2 I know it may not seem so good but I'm still working it out so sorry if you dont' like it R&R please, you can even flame me if you want also I would like thoughts on who you think she will end up with. If any one.

Erk:...

Guy:...

Dwotaku:... Don't look at me like that, stop don't get close!

Priscilla:...

Erk:... fine.

Guy:...hmm. 


End file.
